User blog:Duskeh/Significance of some of the Songs on the Soundtrack???
I've been wondering to what extent various songs on the soundtrack, other than, of course, the original four character themes, are aimed at certain characters. Obviously, Red Like Roses Part II is kind of an extended character song for Ruby. I hold the belief (as do most people, to the best of my knowledge) that it's referencing a parent or another loved on of Ruby's (Summer Rose, maybe???) who died (maybe doing her duty as a huntress, which makes me think of when Ruby says that her parents always wanted her to help people) and left Ruby alone and scarred, perhaps. This is slightly more debatable, but I think Gold is targetted at Yang. Some think it's meant for Weiss, but I think this is more due to the non-subtle suggestion of seeing her picture the first time we heard this song. I believe they just wanted all of the vocal songs played in order in the credits, and it was Weiss's turn to be the background picture, so boom. Aside from the title, Gold, ''which reminds us of the infamous "''Yellow beauty burns gold" ''lyric, the entire song talks of a person trying to console a loved on. Interesting, as her sister (or something)'s song talks about her being lonely. This next one is even more debatable, but it's my opinion that ''Wings ''is targetted at Blake. From what we've seen of their backstories so far, it could really be referencing Blake's or Weiss'. However, I lean more towards the song speaking to Blake because of a few lyrics. Namely, a) ''You can't stand the thought of being stray. The episode name The Stray ''(episode 15) was a nod towards Blake, and it would make a lot of sense with Blake sort of being "stray" after she left the White Fang, which was in a way her home for most of her life. Especially since she doesn't seem the type to quickly feel at home in a new place, and she probably doesn't totally feel at home with her new team yet (this is actually supported by a comment her voice actor made at some point in the RT Ladies livestream, but I can't remember it off of the top of my head). B) The song repeatedly mentions ''"broken wings" ''and says "''you'll soon take flight". ''In the album version of ''From Shadows, there is a new verse that goes: "Born indicted, tired of being pushed around and we will fly,'' 'We'll fly, ''We'll fly". ''There's also a ling in Wings that goes: ''"'Shadows'' seem to fill your life".' This could just be me over-analyzing (but come on, guys, we're the RWBY fandom. That's what we DO), but, figuring that Jeff Williams probably wrote both ''Wings and the album version of ''From Shadows ''after he composed the original version for the Blake Trailer, perhaps he put the new lines in as an extra nod towards the connection between the two song (if I am, indeed, right). My problem, however, is that if I'm correct about the first three, what's Weiss' song? Perhaps it's intended for ''Wings ''to represent Blake and Weiss together, but I would find that a bit odd after Ruby and Yang getting their own respective songs. ''I may fall ''may be directed towards her, but I see this song geared more towards all of team RWBY, or towards everyone (including team JNPR, Velvet, Sun, Penny, ect). Thoughts? *Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes I couldn't catch. *Ever tried typing while listening to ''Red Like Roses Part II? ''It does funny things to the rythm of your typing ^_^ Category:Blog posts